nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
742 Evergreen Terrace
742 Evergreen Terrace is the main location in "The Simpsons" and the address of the Simpson family's home. In order for the Simpson family to purchase the home, Abraham Simpson II sold his old house and wrote Homer a check for $15,000, allowing him to pay the down payment on the house. In "No Loan Again, Naturally", it is revealed that the Simpsons are unable to afford their mortgage anymore, due to Homer constantly loaning money against the house, which causes Ned Flanders to buy the property for $101,000 and rent it to the Simpsons. The house to the left of the Simpsons house is the Flanders family house, which is owned outright by Ned Flanders. The house on the right is possibly owned by Ted Flanders. It was formerly owned by Sideshow Bob (disguised as Walt Warren), Ruth Powers, Laura Powers, Sylvia Winfield and Mr. Winfield, Terrence and Emily (also home to Mr. Reader, Mrs. Reader and Baby Reader in The Simpsons Comic). Marge once said that Evergreen Terrace is "the street that smells like pee". Oddly, former presidents George Bush and Gerald Ford have previously moved to Springfield, although in a house across the street. The House has been destroyed, sunk and other problems have happened. Profile Design The house is a pinkish orange two-story detached house with a garage, basement, attic and lots of mice. On the ground floor, the front door leads straight into the foyer, with one arch in the wall to the left, leading to the sitting room, one to the right which leads into the dining room, a small cupboard and the stairs to the second floor. The sitting room and the dining room both have bay windows. At the back of the house is the living room and the kitchen, with stairs that lead to the basement (Marge discovered a secret sauna room hidden behind a heater). The second story of the house has Homer and Marge's bedroom (with an en suite bathroom), Bart's bedroom, Lisa's bedroom, Maggie's bedroom, a bathroom and some 'empty' rooms, often shown in inconsistent places in several occasions. On the landing, there is a hatch which leads to the attic. The back garden of the house is surrounded by a wooden picket fence and a low box hedge, and features a patio and the treehouse. Occasionally there is a hammock shown tied to two trees near the fence that borders Ned Flanders's backyard. Near that fence are the tombstones of The Simpsons's former cats: Snowball I, Snowball II, Snowball III, and Coltrane. Rooms #Foyer #Sitting Room #Living Room #Dining Room #Kitchen #Rumpus Room #Downstairs Hallway #Downstairs Bathroom #Garage #Hallway #Homer and Marge's Bedroom #Homer and Marge's Bathroom #Bart's Bedroom #Lisa's Bedroom #Maggie's Bedroom #Main Bathroom #Basement #Attic Features and furniture The basement always includes a washing machine and a clothes dryer and a large Olmec statue of a head, which was a present from Mr. Burns after Bart donated blood to him. However, the appearance of other features such as a furnace, ping-pong table, air hockey set and water softener vary from time to time. The basement is often used as a "secret lair", where Homer has brewed alcohol to beat prohibition and hidden his superhero operation as Pie Man, and where Marge hid during a spell of agoraphobia. Marge discovered a sauna in the basement, hidden behind a water heater. At one time the basement held gym equipment. In one episode, Homer made his jerky business with Bart in the basement. The house has two identical red sofas: One in the sitting room and one in front of the TV in the living room (that is sometimes seen with an indentation after Homer gets up) - the current sofa is a replacement of the old one which was destroyed (and had a fold-out bed the new one does not have). A tank full of fish is sometimes seen in the dining room. A simple painting of a boat hangs on the wall above the living room couch - Marge once says that she painted it for Homer, Homer: OK, I need some deductions, deductions... ah! Business gifts! grabs the boat painting from above the couch and hands it to Marge. Here you go, keep using nuclear power! Marge: Homer! I painted that for you! but later it's suggested that she bought it, and it is titled "Scene from Moby Dick". She keeps many copies in a nearby closet to replace the original if it gets damaged, which is rare. Marge also has a whole drawer of her pearl necklaces (which Marge says are family heirlooms), shown when one is stolen by the Cat Burglar. The house does not have an air conditioner although there is one on the Lego Simpsons House and on the side of the house in Brick Like Me. Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Simpson family Category:Evergreen Terrace Category:American Locations Category:Accommodations Category:The Simpsons Road Rage Locations Category:Springfield Category:Recurring locations Category:Tapped Out Buildings Category:Places